Vaataq - We Were Butt Lovers
by Arnold.Switzaniggard
Summary: So hot. Pls read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

When I first saw his supple red-ribboned body, I felt a rush of euphoria and joy. Such beauty has never been seen on earth, I thought to myself. That is why he resides in the spirit world. "Unalaq..." he cooed. I felt my neck hairs raise slowly, surely. The neck hairs were butt a metaphor.

I was facing my enemy, and I found myself staring into Vaatu's radiance. I stared at him, my eyes slowly widening. "Enter my bunghole...pls...pls...". With a grin, Vaatu nodded slowly. He became a whirl of passion, sex, and undulating joy. Then he slipped like an eel into my pooper.

My whole body began to constrict. Happiness, joy, love. Vaatu. It was all merging into one inside of my anal canal. It was butt a fling, but I knew that this memory would reside in both my heart and my bunghole forever. Vaatu's cackle was like music to my ears, and my butt. My heart and my bunghole together reflect the symbolism of twi and la, yin and yang. Push and pull. Which is exactly what Vaatu is doing inside my rectum. Then we were interrupted by that bitch ass nigga Korra. Fuck that southside triflin' bitch. Whatever shall I do, I thought fearfully.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL KORRA BE VANQUISHED SO UNALAQ AND VAATU CAN HAVE THEIR MOMENT ALONE? CHECK BACK IN NET WEEK TO FIND OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

WHEN WE LAST LEFT OUR GROPING HEROES, THEY WERE BEING INTERRUPTED BY THAT BITCH ASS NIGGA KORRA. HOW WILL THEY DEAL WITH THE INTERUPPTION?

Korra was shooting fireballs at me, but they are nothing compared to the fire of Vaatu's balls. So red. So warm. So round. The fire hit my bodice, black as the night sky. my ice cold water bending coated the fire that landed on the snow. Vaatu noticed that it made a bubbling oasis. Hot tub. i thought. TAKE ME vaatu coaxed...in the butt...pls... i thought. Fortunately, Vaatu can read my mind. We both dropped our defenses and he stared into my eyes. Then in a flurry of cocaine-induced passion, he yet again entered by bunghole, turning me into the dark avatar.

Korra leapt at me, sizzling with homophobic fury. " NEVER TOOK ME UP THE BUTT, NOR I HE!" Korra screamed in a jealous rage. "HOW DARE YOU EXPERIENCE THE PROSTATE!" I saw Korra look to the left at a tall, dark, and handsome man wearing a gay-ass jank-ass crop-top coat and faggoty scarf. I used my dark avatar x-ray power to check the size of his shaft. Woah... I my god. What a massive Dilly Dink... OMGG. Mako felt my eyes burning into his nether-regions. He immediately became hypnotized by my combined power with Vaatu. His eyes and penis grew round with lust. "I want you..." he said.

Korra turned her head, impressed by Mako's initiative. "uh oh." I thought. Clearly Korra is not aware of Mako's secret penile desires. Mako turned away from her, his monster 14 inch long dong protruding from his gay-ass coat like a dragon emerging from its slumber. I walked towards him slowly, taking his hands in mine. I then closed my eyes, focusing my inner energy on time travel and Vaatu. Then we were gone.

Then we appeared a few moments later on air temple island. The entire place was filled with sizzling hot tubs. Vaatu exited me. The three of us then held hands like the triforce and jumped into the nearest hot tub. Swimming trunks were of no use. the second we landed in the water, our passion and lust along with the hot water burned our clothes straight off. Butt nekkid and fresh like our father, Adam we stroked each other everywhere and touched butts. Then right before three way intercourse, a massive rumbling began beneath us... fear struck our hearts and our butts. What is happening, we thought! Then everything went black.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THE THREESOME BE COMPLETED? WILL STD'S BE PASSED ON BY WAY OF MAKO? HOW WILL KORRA REACT?! WILL MAKO'S DONG FIT INSIDE THE HOTTUB JETS?! CHECK BACK TO FIND OUT!3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey cuties!;) thank the few of you who have given me support. i'm a little upset cuz there are some assholes who don't respond to pm's, there's not need to be afraid! I'm super friendly. ;) anyway back to the story.

THE LAST TIME WE LEFT OUR HEROS THEY WERE IN SRS TRUBBLE. THE GROUND HAD BEEN RUMBLING AND EVERYTHING WENT DARK. WHERE ARE THEY?

Vaatu, me and Mako found themselves clinging to each other's magical butts as they fell. I never could have emagined how erotic it is to frefall in the arms of a lover. I wanted for him to take me right there as the warm heated air gushed around our bodies. Due to his weight, mako fell faster then the rest of us because of his mnoster dong. as we fell hand in hand, i whispered to Vaatu "he falls faster because he's fat". Vaatu disregarded my comment, clearly not willing to criticize the third lover. Frustration welled up inside of me. As i saw mako fall ahead of me and Vaatu beside me, i realized that i did not want mako with us. he was nothing but a plebian with a large peenie. I had Vaatu first, and i didnt appreciate mako soaking up all of vaatu's attention. "Mako is so niggardly" I grumbled.

Then we hit a surface. I hit my head upon a rock. I looked about me, regarding my fallen lovers. "where are we?" i asked. vaatu, instantly knowing all because he is sexy, "we are in the cave of two lovers". I immediately became hard in a moment of anticipation after hearing the world 'lover' . I reached out to touch Vaatu, but he slapped my hand away as if i were a child. "not here Unalaq-sama". I obeyed his command. Mako brushed the dust off his stupid ass crop-top jacket, searching for impefscitons. mako be a faggot i thought to myself. vaatu, reading my mind, turned his floating gorgeous and masculine figure towards me. "how dare you use that word. its so discrimitroy." fear burned inside me, causing me to empty my bladder. i aimed towards mako's buttocks. Mako's eyes widened. "pls... pee in my butt". the master obliges. once mako's anal canal was full of urine i finished, waiting for vaatu's command. "kill him. this is the cave of two lovers, not three. one must die. two shall live. tender anal sexing is between two men in this cave. for love to continue, one must perish."

i was so happy. i pulled out my ak-47 and shot mako seven times in his erect peenie. then vaatu and i burned him and ate him with A-1 sauce that we slathered aross his tender meat. yum.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL KORRA WANT TO AVENGER HER BF? WILL THE POLICE EVER FIND OUT? WHAT ABOUT MAKO'S GHOST? CHECK IN NEXT FOR MORE SEXY FUN!


End file.
